The Island of Clones
by CelestialSerpent23
Summary: Basically, Danny becomes sick with this thing called the ectofilm. He discovers that Vlad infected him, the usual fight goes on, Vlad tries to kill him, and they wind up on an island of clones. Summary sucks, story is MUCH better. :) Some DxS
1. Chapter 1

Danny PoV

"Fenton! I'm takin' this "D" I got on our spelling test outta your hide!" Dash screamed, chasing Danny through the hallway of Casper High High School.

As the bully pinned the fourteen-year-old up against the wall, a fist aimed at his face, a girl dressed in Goth clothing stepped up to defend Danny. "Put him down, Dash; he has better things to do than put up with your misdirected anger," Sam crossed her arms.

Dash released Danny's shirt, and towered over the girl. "Oh, look. Fenton's got a little sidekick. What're you going to do about it, Goth girl?" He challenged.

Just then, as Danny was standing behind Dash, a loud, violent shaking erupted from the ground. "I've gotta get away from Dash," Danny stated under his breath. "Or…I can make him get away from me….."

The ghost boy placed his palms on the bully's back and phased through his jacket, overshadowing him. He made Dash bang his head into the wall about three times then dunked his head into a bucket of water.

As Danny came out of Dash, two of his ghost senses were released into the air. Turning to Danny Phantom, the ghost boy grabbed Sam and flew out through the roof of the school.

"Hello, Daniel."

Phantom set the Goth girl on the rooftop and glanced around for the source of the voice. He spotted Vlad Plasmius, floating in the sky before him.

"Plasmius, what're you doing here? You have no business being in my town!" Danny protested, soaring into the air to Vlad's level.

"Excellent question, my boy….but I'm afraid I can't answer them for you," Plasmius created three extra forms of himself and formed one ball of pink plasmatic energy in each of his eight palms. Launching them all at Phantom, having the ghost boy dodge three of them, Vlad watched as Danny fell to the roof.

The fourteen-year-old struggled to his feet again, holding his head, and Plasmius blasted him again. Falling onto his stomach, Danny felt his surroundings fade to black.

"Danny!" Sam rushed over to her friend, only to be thrown aside by another plasma bolt from Vlad.

"Oh no, poor Daniel." Plasmius held his face in a sarcastically worried face, floating down to kneel beside the boy. Sliding his black gloves under Danny, picking the limp body off the ground and into his arms, Vlad took for the skies.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam and Tucker PoV

When Sam awoke, still lying on the roof, Danny was gone. She looked in the sky for the familiar, floating form of Danny Phantom, but it wasn't there. The Goth girl stood up, brushing her skirt free of debris; the door leading to the rooftop opened up, and Sam's other friend, Tucker, came running out. "Tucker, Danny's gone!"

"What happened? I was down on the ground and I saw Danny and Plasmius in the sky."

"I don't know! It started like this: Danny asked Vlad why he was here and what he wanted, then he was blasted to the roof; I ran over to help him, but then that putrid pest of a man-ghost blasted me. After that, I woke up and they were gone." Sam hurriedly explained.

"We've gotta find him!" Tucker yanked Sam's hand, pulling her to the rooftop door and running down to the ground.

Danny PoV

His eyes weren't open, but he could sense darkness; for some reason, he didn't have the energy to lift his eyelids. Strangely, he was sapped of strength, and he had no clue how he could be conscious and couldn't even open his eyes.

A sudden jolt in his arms told him that he was definitely still alive, because if he could feel, it was very possible that he was living. But the jolt became a strong tingling, almost like lightning but not as powerful; with each passing second, as each zap got to be longer, his energy became lower.

Now his only desire was to rest, to give in, to stop fighting for consciousness; as his thoughts grew blurry and his closed eyes swirled with the welcoming darkness, Danny went limp.

Sam PoV

The two friends, arriving at Fenton Works, raced down to the Fenton's lab and hoped into the vehicle known as the Specter Speeder. It is a flying vehicle made for hunting ghosts, but it is used most often for the known fact: to help Danny, whether that's fighting ghosts or saving something or someone.

Tucker climbed into the driver's seat, Sam hoped into the passenger's; they took the secret escape route and flew into the sky.

"Are we heading for Vlad's?" Tucker questioned the Goth girl.

"Yeah. If both Vlad and Danny are gone, he had to have taken him,"

The techno-geek turned a sharp left, heading for Wisconsin, where Vlad lived in a huge mansion.

Sam and Tucker eventually arrived, landing at the back of the mansion; they rushed inside, raced down to Vlad's lab, and flicked on the light.

Across the room, there sat a container with a glass window shielding the front; four metal cuffs stuck out, two holding wrists, the other two holding ankles. Sam caught sight of the familiar red oval that always sat in the center of Danny's white T-shirt.

"Danny….." She gasped, running over to the limp body of her friend, placing her hands on the glass door. Her friend looked so….dead…..empty…..lifeless. "Please, don't let him be…..gone…"

Sam felt a gentle touch on her shoulder. "Sam…be prepared…this doesn't look good," Tucker whispered to her.

"Help me get him out of it!" Sam ripped away from the techno-geek and began pulling on the side of the glass. Tucker ran to the other side, doing the same.

"Uhh…..my children…..you'll never open that." The fourteen-year-olds glanced upwards, finding themselves staring at Plasmius in his ghost form. He floated to stand between them. "You need the password. Lucky for you, I no longer need the ghost boy, so…..I can let him free."

As Vlad unlocked the glass, Sam waited with her arms open, ready to catch Danny when the cuffs released him. Finally, they slid out of sight, and the Goth girl found herself holding Danny's unconscious form.

He can't be gone! I…..love him…..Inside, she did love Danny; she'd never had the chance to tell him how she truly felt…..and now…..she was sorrowfully weeping in her head, Now he'll never know! I love you Danny! I really do…..you have to be alive so I can show you…

Sam, with Tucker's help, gently carried Danny back to the Specter Speeder and set him neatly on the seat between them. Forgetting all about Vlad in their rush to get their friend home so they could care for him, Tucker and Sam were off, into the sky and heading for Fenton Works.


	3. Chapter 3

Danny PoV

The young ghost boy had come conscious just as he felt his friends set him on the comfortable seat of the Specter Speeder; he still couldn't open his eyes. In fact, he was hardly awake at all.

"Tucker…I have something to….tell you," He heard Sam begin. "Something important that I never had the chance to tell Danny,"

"I'm listening, Sam." Tucker uttered, sounding unusually serious.

"It's not easy to say….I don't know how to say it,"

"You like him."

Danny listened as Sam replied, "How did you know?" She sighed in awe.

"Isn't it obvious? You're always telling him to be careful, and you're always the one that makes sure he's okay after every battle; even a seven-year-old could see that you like him," Tucker waited for Sam to go on.

"But….it isn't just 'like'. It's…..'love'; Tucker…I can tell that I….love him…..more than anything else in the world!" Danny could imagine himself smiling, if only he could muster the energy to. He heard the Goth girl go quiet. After a long hesitation, she continued, "If he doesn't survive this…whatever's wrong with him…and whatever Vlad did to him this time…I don't know how I'll be able to move on…"

Danny waited to see if either of them would say anything else to break the silence. It didn't come. Eventually, he felt a change in the elevation and realized that they were landing.

Sam had had his head resting on her leg so he wouldn't be uncomfortable and Tucker had let his feet rest on the rest of the seat. Her warm, caring hands gently slid under his neck to his shoulders; Tucker met her on the same side, helping her lift Danny out of the vehicle.

He could feel himself being carried up the front steps into his house, and up the stairs into his bedroom; being placed on his bed, Danny suddenly saw a ring of black nothingness swim across his unopened eyes. Then his head felt dizzy, and once again, the darkness drowned him with sleep.

Tucker PoV

The techno-geek sat in Danny's desk chair, watching Sam fuss over their injured friend. He'd done everything he could to comfort her, but nothing seemed to work; now he realized that 'love' really is more complicated than he thought.

His mind was doused with questions: What is there we can do for Danny? Is this really it? What did Vlad do to him? Is he…wait a minute….Vlad! That was the name that stuck inside his brain; the other questions flushed out through his ears.

'What did Vlad do to him?' was the real question. Tucker now thought about Vlad. What could he have done that made Danny so sick? Was he making a Danny clone or something?

"Sam! What if Vlad is making a clone of Danny?"

The Goth girl turned to him, standing up. "He already tried that and failed, remember? He made Dani, that girl ghost/human that's Danny's cousin? Why would he try again if he didn't succeed the first time?"

The two friends were interrupted by a moan. "Sam?"

Danny PoV

Danny had managed to utter the one name that was glued to his mind; he could speak, slightly, but he still had no strength left in his eyelids. He could feel a hand on his face and a sweet, light breath blowing on his forehead.

"Danny? Can you hear me?" The Goth girl's voice echoed through his head.

"Yeeeesss…." He managed to mumble.

"Can you really hear me or are you dreaming?" Sam continued.

"I can…..really…..heaaarrr…yooouuuu…"

Danny knew his talking had faltered, and he gave up trying to correct it; he could feel his energy slowly draining, and trying to speak had taken more than half of it.

"If you can….then…I need to tell you something….." Sam leaned real close to him, using her hands to lift his head up to hers. "I love you."

Danny had to say something to let his friend know that he really had heard everything she was telling him. He knew it would sap every drop of strength left within him, but he knew he had to do this. He summoned all the brain power, all the energy, all the mind control he had and forced it into his eyelids. They slowly drug open, and he found himself staring into the deep purple eyes of Sam.

"Oh, Danny…"

It took everything he had to mutter, "I love you too, but…I can't…I can't…." Then the remaining breath he had drawn in to speak was released, his baby blue eyes were shielded, and the ghost boy slipped away again.


	4. Chapter 4

Sam PoV

"Danny, no!" Sam cried, still holding his delicate little head close to her. "You….you have to tell me what's wrong! What did Vlad do to you? Please Danny, don't leave me again! Please!"

Tucker ran over to Sam and yanked her backwards, away from the ghost boy. The Goth girl's hands slid away, back down to her sides; the techno-geek blocked her from reaching Danny with his arms. "Let him recover." He told her.

"No! He needs my help, and if you won't let me do my job, then I'll make you!" Sam protested, throwing Tucker aside. She stomped back over to Danny; she buried her face in her palms. "Tucker, I'm sorry! I'm sorry….." She screamed. "I just can't lose Danny! He's…he's my…..boyfriend….."

Sam wrapped her arms around Danny's neck, hugging him, letting his head lay softly on her shoulder. "Danny…come back….." She now buried her face into his shoulder, sorrow draining from her heart and onto his shirt.

As if her tears were some kind of reviving spell, the ghost boy lifted his head from Sam's shoulder, lifting his arms to his head.

"Sam?"

"Danny…." The Goth girl released her tight hold of him, and he fell flat onto his pillow. His eyes are open, but they look weird, as if they're…..no….he's overshadowed! "Get out of Danny, whoever you are!" Sam demanded, leaping onto her feet with tight fists and an aggressive glare.

The ghost boy leaped into the air, his hair flowing, limbs spread out, eyes green, mouth gaping. Blue clouds swirled around Danny's body, disappearing almost as soon as they had come.

Now, there was no longer a Danny, but an oozing, black, sticky mountain of goo. The Danny Sam and Tucker knew was lying on his stomach, unconscious on the floor.

"I…am…the Ectofilm!" The pile of unidentifiable substances roared. It leaped out the window, leaving the three fourteen-year-olds alone.

Sam ran to the limp Danny's side, heaving him onto his bed. "Danny, can you hear me?" The Goth girl placed her hand on his cheek, hoping for, but not expecting, a response.

Danny PoV

Now he realized what had happened to him: he had caught a sickness, the worst sickness a ghost could catch: Danny had been infected with the virus known as Ectofilm. It's a kind of virus that coats the lungs in a gooey black substance that causes the victim to cough, to grow weak, to basically suffocate. He didn't know how he could've caught it, unless Vlad had something to do with it.

And whatever had just come out of him had to be some sort of ghost…possibly created by the Ectofilm goo.

Suddenly, in his dream, Danny began choking up the disgusting film; he felt as though shards of glass were tearing through his throat. But the weirdest thing was that it felt as if this were really happening to him.

Sam and Tucker PoV

"I don't know!" Sam was replying to Tucker as she knelt beside Danny's bed.

Tucker continued, "What do we do? Should I call an emergency team?"

"Yes, and hurry! I can hear Danny's breathing and it sounds awful; he can hardly get a single breath!" Sam exclaimed. The techno-geek disappeared downstairs, picking up the phone and dialing for help.

In almost six minutes, an ambulance pulled up out front and eight paramedics filed into the house. Tucker led them up to Danny; instantly, the men and women cared for the boy and examined him.

When Danny's choking finally settled to a stop, the medical workers placed a breathing mask on him. Then they gathered their things, and left.

However, one of the paramedics, a lady, came back up to Sam and Tucker. She explained to them, "Your friend has something serious, I'm afraid. We found a strange kind of black goo on and in his lungs; we got most of it out, but there was some we couldn't reach without surgery." The women paused and then went on, "I'm sorry; we can check back tomorrow…"

As soon as the paramedical lady left, two pairs of footsteps tromped into Danny's room. "What happened to Danny?" It was Maddie and Jack Fenton, obviously Danny's parents. They had been working in their lab, inventing something new again, when they'd heard sirens out front.

Sam glanced at Tucker; he nodded at her, then she sighed. "Look, we have something to tell you about Danny,"

"What is it?" Maddie questioned.

"Is there a ghost involved?" Jack demanded.

"Actually, yes…." Sam continued.

Both the parents looked surprised. "There is?" They asked simultaneously.

"Your son is Danny Phantom."


	5. Chapter 5

Danny PoV

The ghost boy had jolted awake with the realization that he hadn't been dreaming: the coughing was real, and so was the sickness. He had heard his friends fretting over him and the paramedics; he also heard his parents walk in. But most importantly, he had heard Sam spill his secret. No, of course he wasn't mad, they had to know. They also had to know about Vlad and what'd happened to him that made him so ill.

He wasn't sure if he would survive the Ectofilm virus, though he hoped he would; he was glad that his family finally knew his identity.

As he listened to Sam and Tucker explain how it all came to be to his mom and dad, Danny tried to force his eyes open. If he could fight off the weakness inside him, he could find Vlad and ask him what was going on. Obviously he'd have to fight it out of the wicked man, but it didn't really matter to Danny.

Surprisingly, his eyelids flipped open, revealing to his baby blue eyes, daylight and his friends and family. "Sss…Sam….." He rasped out. His throat hurt so bad he could cry, but he probably didn't have the strength to shed tears.

"Danny?" Sam broke off from explaining about Vlad and all that stuff, and walked over to Danny's side. She knelt down to eye level, staring at him with love and relief. Her hand lifted up to his head and she ran her fingers through his black hair. "Are you okay?"

"Yeess…I'm ohhh….kayy…..I…just…can't…really….talk…." Danny answered.

"Then don't….just use your head and your hands," Sam whispered gently. Danny made a heart with his fingers and smiled. "I love you too," the Goth girl leaned forward and hugged him. That's when the rest of the family came crowding around his bedside.

"Oh my baby, are you alright?" Danny's mother questioned her son. "How's my little ghost boy?"

Before Sam could explain to Danny that she had told his parents about his ghost half, the boy choked out, "I….heard….every….th…thing…."

Sam PoV

She loved Danny so much, more than she thought; she knew that he loved her back just the same. It was so hard not to just kiss him, right there on the cheek, with his beautiful blue eyes and that good-natured attitude.

Luckily, for her, everyone, including Tucker, eventually filed out of the room, leaving her alone with Danny. Sam stayed by his bed, staring at him.

"Danny…I…." Before she could finish, the ghost boy sat up and kissed her, not on the cheek….but a real…..REAL kiss. She knew that he loved her, but she didn't think she was THAT loveable.

"What….do…you say? Boyfriend…..girl….friend?" He uttered.

"Yes! Yes Danny, be my boyfriend!" She wrapped her arms around his neck, and hugged him tight, but not too tight.

As she let her newly-made boyfriend lay back down and rest, she heard a voice laughing evilly. A form appeared, not just any form, but Vlad Plasmius.

"Plas….mius…" Danny coughed.

Sam spotted him floating in his ghost form right at the end of Danny's bed. She instantly launched herself in front of the ghost boy, blocking him from Vlad.

"Oh, relax, child." Plasmius landed gently on the ground. "I haven't come to pick a fight, Daniel; I have come to make you a deal."

"A deal? What kind of…..deal?" Danny choked out.

"You know it was me who infected you with the Ectofilm virus right? Or are you too dumb to figure that out?" Vlad mocked. "I will replace the virus DNA with some of your own DNA….this will cure you, if you hadn't discovered that. I have been working on creating a clone, and I need a little more of your energy and power to complete it. And without my help, need I tell you, you will die," Sam gasped. "You have two days to decide your fate, Daniel."

Danny PoV

When Vlad left and the room had been silent for about ten minutes, Danny broke the still air with a ragged talking. "I….have to….do what he….wants…."

"No! Danny, you can't!" Sam stood up straight, throwing her arms above her head.

"You heard….him! I'll die…without that DN…A," The ghost boy reminded her.

The Goth girl knelt down beside Danny and hugged him as she cried, "I know…I just don't want to almost lose you again….."

"You won't….don't think like….that…."

"I love you too much, Danny….please…don't…" Sam continued to cry into her boyfriend's shoulder. He placed a hand on her back.

"I have to…..I hate it…as much as you do…..but….that doesn't mean...Vlad isn't right…." The ghost boy sat up, causing Sam to release her grip on his shoulders.

Suddenly, he stood up, trembling with weakness, and yelled, "Goin'….ghost!"

"What are you doing Danny?"

"To….cure….myself. It may sap…my strength….to fly all the way…there….but…I must…." Using all his energy, the ghost boy sank through the floor and headed for his parent's lab. Sam ran down to meet him.

As he stepped through the portal, Danny heard Sam drag Tucker down to where she and her boyfriend were. "Danny, just hop into the Specter Speeder; Tucker can drive us to Vlad's." She suggested.

Danny stepped out of the portal and faced her. "It's too dangerous for…..you to come,"

"No it's not. We're a team, Daniel Fenton, and I love you; I will NOT let you go alone." The Goth girl protested.

"Okay, okay." Flying over to his friends, the ghost boy climbed into the vehicle, sitting in-between his two friends.

Tucker started up the machine and blasted off through the ghost portal.

Tucker PoV

"Danny, shouldn't you be saving your energy for Vlad?" The techno-geek wondered aloud. "Doesn't being in ghost form take a lot of strength?"

"Yeah….but…." As Danny started to answer, he began to cough uncontrollably.

Sam glanced at him. "Danny, are you okay?" When her boyfriend continued to choke, holding his throat with one hand and holding his stomach with the other, Sam yelled, "Danny!"

Tucker drove faster, trying to reach Vlad's ghost portal quickly so that Vlad could help Danny.

Suddenly, the coughing stopped, and the ghost boy, changing back to his human self, hung his head over, hands on his knees, gasping raggedly for air.

"Tucker, drive! Drive!" Sam screamed.

He was trying to go as fast as possible, but he wasn't exactly sure where to go. But then a green, swirling circle appeared, and the Specter Speeder flew through it and crashed into a shelf of random anti-ghost weapons.

"Danny, hang on!" Sam cried.

"I…..can't…can't…breathe…." The boy panted in between words. He was suffocating, just as Vlad had said he would. Danny gasped desperately for oxygen, and his last words uttered were, "Sam….help me…heeeelpp…" Then he collapsed onto Sam's lap, still barely breathing.

Chapter 6

Sam PoV

Tucker leaped out of the Specter Speeder, racing up the stairs into Vlad's mansion to look for Vlad.

Sam held Danny's head in her hands, watching his breath come in quick, ragged, gasping mouthfuls. She put her head on his chest to listen to his lungs: they sounded so sick and unhealthy; they rattled with the sound of the sticky film.

Her boyfriend needed help, now. Where was Tucker with Vlad?

"Tucker!" She screamed, watching as Danny suddenly quit gasping and fell silent. "Danny, don't be dying….please…..stay with me….." Just then, two shapes came running towards her.

"I'll take young Daniel and…" The billionaire began.

"No you will NOT!" Sam shouted at him. "Save him right here, on the seat of the Specter Speeder."

"Well I COULD just leave him to die….."

"Fine!" Sam growled. "Take him. But if you make so much as a drip of an evil move, you're done for." She threatened.

Carrying Danny to a metal table with strange equipment standing around the sides of it, Vlad placed the boy on it, gently. The evil man turned around, grabbing a suction tube from one of the machines, and stuck it into Danny's mouth. Black gooey stuff started to climb up through the plastic.

Vlad did this for about ten minutes until he finally removed the medical tool and then injected a shot into the ghost boy's arm; it contained some of Danny's healthy DNA and it had come from the clone Vlad had been making of Danny.

Suddenly, there was a few coughs, and then Danny sat up, blinking open his eyes. "Huh? Where am I?"

"Oh, Danny!" Sam threw her arms around her boyfriend in relief. "Are you okay? You aren't raspy anymore."

"Yeah, I think so."

"Yes! You're alive! You're mine again!" Sam chanted.

"Eh hem!" Vlad cleared his throat. "Don't celebrate yet, children. Daniel still owes me my part of the deal,"

With that, Sam kissed Danny on the cheek, hugged him, wished him good luck, and let Vlad take him away back to the energy-draining container.

Danny PoV

He hated helping Vlad, but at least he wasn't so weak and miserable anymore, at least for now. He didn't know if he'd survive this again…..if he'd ever see Sam again.

Vlad ordered him to step into the same container he'd been in last time and soon, he was being drained of energy, again. It felt worse now because he was awake…it even hurt more than when he'd gotten his ghost powers. But, unfortunately, the worst of it was yet to come.

Looking through the glass at Vlad, who was operating the machine's controls, Danny saw the evil man pull a lever; that's when the pain and agony came.

Now it felt as though he were being stung by thousands of fire ants, plus thousands of scorpions; to make this worse, if that's even possible, Vlad opened the glass door and forced five needles into Danny's arm.

"What're…you doing!?" The ghost boy screamed through clenched teeth.

"Stealing everything you have left," Plasmius explained sinisterly.

"That wasn't the…" Before he could finish, Danny shrieked as loud as his lungs would let him. Jolts of electricity, or so it felt like, drowned his entire body, shooting through his limbs at every angle. He screamed, screamed until his throat, too, was filled with bolts of suffering.

Suddenly, just as Danny was beginning to believe his entire life was about to be destroyed, everything dropped silent. The pain, the agony…..every bit of suffering had just simply vanished.

Danny tried to stand, for he was no longer in the container nor in Vlad's lab. His legs, however, gave away and he collapsed onto the ground; he was too tired to go on and everything went black. Little did Danny know, he was on the Island of Clones.


End file.
